kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-18
Siera does not mind turning a blind eye regarding the Golden Knight, but warns Asha that she has a bad reputation among some high-ranked magicians, and that her 3-year-long disappearance has not been taken lightly. Some are still hung up over her cases of involuntary manslaughter by magical accident. Asha asks who the other visitor is, and he answers Claude Yui, ranked #2. Asha wonders why Claude is in Kalibloom when Rindhallow is under siege, and Siera explains that the number of suras has decreased considerably thanks to Mr. Kasak and Agni. He adds that they received news about Agni the day before. Leez is surprised about the size of the chasm she has to cross, but if she goes around it, she will end up outside the barrier. She is confident that she can jump across thanks to the bracelet, but the bracelet turns off the moment she jumps. Yuta flies and catches her, and both land safely. Yuta then hides his wings before Leez can see them. Leez thanks him, but sees a black feather floating downwards. She pretends her eyes are not working well, and continues to walk as if nothing had happened. In the courtyard of the Temple of Earth, Leez is amazed at how warm it is. She notices Claude and wants to ask for directions, but Yuta grabs her and leads her away. Claude smiles and says: Found you. Upon seeing Asha, Leez complains to Asha about how difficult and dangerous it was to get to the temple. Asha just says that she looks quite lively, so she will prepare something harder next time. Siera then offers them food. After the meal, Leez asks how to take off the bracelet, noting that she has no memory of how she got it on, and is unable to remove it. She heard that the method is known only to the Priest of Earth, so she wants to remove the bracelet and return it to its owner. However, Siera tells her that the method is a closely-guarded secret passed down across generations of priests, so he is unable to tell her unless she becomes the next Priest of Earth. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted December 12, 2012): ** (Leez's feet): Leez's shoe went flying. Would Asha buy her new ones? Though it seems that Leez is very comfortable without it. She walks very naturally, as if she never had it on. ** (Yuta carefully setting Leez down): The snow reminds me that Christmas is coming. But I am not alone—I have my deadlines! (evil laugh icon) (crying icon) ** (Claude): It seems as though a villain has appeared—Claude Yui. (I'm not saying he is one, lol.) There's not much yet on his profile so I could post it today, but I'll do it when he's shown properly. ** Someone asked me why all the high-ranked magicians are females... and why I'm ignoring the men... There is actually an equal number of males and females. Moreover, the #1 and #2-ranked magicians are male. ** (Siera): Siera has been a man from the beginning. I would never draw a grown-up woman like that. (Asha is an exception.) * When Siera warns Asha of high-rankers, it appears he's referring in particular to Saha On, the magician currently ranked #1 on Willarv, and who tried to impose the death penalty on Asha. It was also possible to guess this through elimination. * This is the second time Asha's three-year disappearance is mentioned. The reason for her disappearance is revealed later. * This is the second time Leez loses a shoe. In particular, she lost the slipper she used to replace the shoe she'd lost before. * Leez apparently did realize what the feather means. She pretended she saw wrong here, but later recalls this moment in a key flashback. * It isn't clear who Claude was looking for, but if he was looking for Leez, he may have recognized her from the fact that she has the Golden Knight. He may have heard from Airi that it's missing, and guessed what happened to it. Alternatively, he could have recognized both somehow from their lifespans. * Yuta, meet your old friend, vegetables and green tea noodles. References